


Before A Fall

by gayalondiel



Series: watsons_woes July 2011 challenge [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayalondiel/pseuds/gayalondiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John follows Sherlock leaping tall buildings in a single bound, and regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before A Fall

**Author's Note:**

> watsons_woes LJ community posted a daily prompt challenge for July 2011 wherein you had to respond within 24 hours. These are my responses, so they are a little hasty and unpolished. Also damned weird.
> 
>  **July 30: "Is that __(item name)__ supposed to be _(doing that)__ ?"**
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Holmes characters fall in the public domain: This version falls under the creative control of Messers Moffatt and Gatiss, and the BBC. No ownership is implied or inferred. This is done for love only.
> 
>  **AN:** Slight departure in the actual quote but it has the spirit of it.

John had got so used to seeing Sherlock leap up ten foot jumps and over wide chasms between buildings, that he was fairly sure he was part cat. The difficulty always came when Sherlock expected him to follow, which was worryingly often for a man rapidly approaching forty.

Today, like many other days in London, it had been raining. Today Sherlock took them through back alleys in Tower Hamlets, up a fire escape and across a corrugated iron roof. And so, today John’s foot slipped from under him, and when he crashed to his knees the whole flimsy structure gave way and he and the sheet of metal tumbled hard to the ground.

When the stars before his eyes cleared Sherlock was kneeling over him, calling his name. He blinked hard and shook his head.

“I’m fine,” he replied. “Go on, you’ll lose him.”

Sherlock hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Go!”

He rose to his feet and began to turn, only to freeze.

“John...”

“Go on!”

“John, is your leg supposed to be at that angle?”

John looked down his body. His lower right leg was lying angled away from his body, looking nothing but unnatural.

“No,” he said, “it’s not.”

He felt the blood drain from his head and heard Sherlock call his name urgently as the world turned black.


End file.
